New York Study
by weekendwriting95
Summary: The New York Times wrote an article that claimed it only took four minutes to feel a connection with someone. Molly is roped into being a participant in this study. How will the outcome of this study change when Molly is partnered with Sherlock? Fluffy Sherlolly ending.


**New York Study**

AN:_Thank you__ for all your support and encouragement. The idea for this fanfic came to me after watching a YouTube video, "How to connect with anyone", from the channel SoulPancake. Once again, I'd like to dedicate this story to Hannah. Thank you for your patience, and friendship._

* * *

Molly glared at her old running shoes, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment as her shoes continued to squeak loudly against the university's rich oak floors. She walked with purpose across the campus, her eyes searching for the office number that Meena had texted her that previous morning.

As she continued to walk the halls of the university, the feeling of embarrassment had begun to slowly dissipate. A wave of awe and pride settled into her chest, as she took a brief moment to appreciate her surroundings.

The university was a perfect mixture of historic simplicity, and modern design. Not only was this post-secondary institution appealing to the eye, but academically it was one of the hardest institutions for a student to get accepted into. Only the privileged and brilliant were accepted into this university. Which meant, that only the brightest professionals in their respected fields were sought after to teach here.

A large smile appeared on her lips, and her eye's crinkled slightly at the corners as she continued her trek across the campus. Up until two months ago, Meena had been employed at a smaller university in Cambridge. Over the years, her name had slowly begun to gain recognition for her social experiments that tested the bounds of the human condition. Not only was Meena brilliant in her field, but she also had a carefree demeanour that made her likeable among her students and colleagues. There was no doubt in Molly's mind that this university had gained an asset when they hired Meena.

Molly knew she had arrived at the correct office when she saw a single lime green post-it note stuck onto the centre of the door. A small snort escaped her nose as she read the bolded words, "**Meena's New Office. Do not disturb… unless you have coffee**."

Molly's jaw grew slack in shock as she entered Meena's office. Large brown boxes were thrown haphazardly across the room, none of their contents unpacked, not even Meena's desk.

In the middle of the room, wearing her signature pant suit and pink stilettos, stood her friend Meena. Meena's hands were placed on her hips, a low appreciative whistle leaving her lips as she assessed the site of her disarray office.

"Meena!" Molly hissed in quiet disbelief, her lips pulled down into a deep frown as she gently pushed one of the many boxes out of her way. At the sound of her name Meena quickly whipped her body around, a large, relived smile on her face as she spotted Molly. Meena uncaringly kicked the boxes out of her way as she strode towards Molly, her arms outstretched to wrap Molly in a welcoming embrace. With a heavy sigh Molly returned the hug, the tension of her shoulders relaxing slightly as she did so.

"Thank you for coming." Meena said with a sincere tone after she released Molly from their hug. "I'm so grateful that you're here. I didn't know who else to call. School's starting in two days, and everyone seemed to be unavailable, I couldn't find anyone else to say yes. I'm sorry that I'm ruining your only day off this week."

With a small smile, and a forceful shake of her head, Molly waved off Meena's words. "Don't apologize, I didn't have any plans today anyway. Besides, that's what friends do, they help each other out. So, shall we get started unpacking?" Molly asked Meena brightly, her hands rubbing together quickly as she walked towards one of the larger pile of boxes in the room.

"Unpacking?" Meena asked with confusion heavily laced in her voice. "What gave you the impression that I called you here to help me unpack my office?"

"Your text message?" Molly said with a questionable infliction in her tone, as she reached into her sweater pocket to pull out her cell phone.

"Please help me. I can't guarantee you anything, but if you help me there is a strong possibility of dinner after." Molly placed the phone back in her pocket, a frown on her lips as Meena avoided her gaze. Meena placed both hands behind her back, and walked slowly towards the office window, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't need help unpacking Molly, that's what brothers who can be bribed for money are for. Carleton is in the cafeteria right now, preparing his body for the hard labor ahead of him. Apparently, preparing himself means eating a ton of chicken and beef." Meena turned her head slightly to the side to gage Molly's reaction to her words. Molly's eyebrows furrowed slightly, a curious expression on her face. A pitiful sigh left Meena's lips and she turned to her head to face the window again.

"The New York Times published an article last January that described an experiment in which two people were made to stare into each other's eyes for four uninterrupted minutes. It's been theorized that at the end of the four minutes, each person should feel some sort of connection to each other, no matter their relationship to each other prior to the experiment." Molly nodded her head slowly at Meena's sober sounding words, the feeling of dread slowly filled Molly's chest.

"A very wealthy, anonymous donor has generously offered to give the university a large sum of money if we duplicate this experiment." Meena slowly turned on her heel to face Molly, a small frown on her lips as she met Molly's warily stare.

"But there were two conditions that needed to be followed in order for us to get the money. The experiment needed to be completed by 2:30pm on Sunday, which is today. The other condition, was that one of the participants in the study had to be someone he had chosen. I agreed to his terms, and foolishly over estimated my charm in getting someone participate in this experiment. I've asked over fifty people and no one wanted to do it."

Meena started to advance towards Molly, a pleading look on her face as she did so. "But perhaps I was fortunate that they had all said no. I want the person that participates in this study to be kinder hearted, thoughtful, and intelligent. Someone whose eyes are the window to their very soul. Someone who I'm lucky to call my best friend." At Meena's words Molly's eyes widened, and she viciously shook her head as she backed away from the advancing giant moving in front of her.

"Meena, I look homeless!" Molly stated, her voice taking on a slightly shrill tone. "I'm wearing my dad's old track suit from college. With the matching socks! I am not dressed to be your social experiment, I am not dressed to impress." Molly said as she gestured wildly to her clothes, her finger poking one of the many holes in clothing. The corner of Meena's lips rose slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. A quiet hummed escaped Meena's lips as she squinted her eyes, and tilted her head to the right.

"Homeless is such a harsh word. I prefer using the term Urban Trash Chic. Which, by the way, you look very fetch in." Meena nodded her head at her words, a proud smile on her face that dropped slowly when Molly huffed slightly in disbelief. Meena proceeded to her backup plan, which was to throw herself onto the ground in front of Molly and hold onto Molly's legs for dear life. "Four minutes. If he doesn't feel a strong connection to you by the end of it, I will buy you dinner. Really, it's a win-win situation for you."

Molly wiggled and tried to escape Meena's death grip, but it was no use. Molly couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh loudly at Meena's childish tactics. "Okay, I'll help you." At Molly's words, Meena leapt onto her feet and flashed Molly a toothy grin, which Molly couldn't help but replicate.

As they walked Molly tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore her squeaky shoes, but her face grew red with every head that turned in her direction and glared at the noise she was making. At the sight of her friend's discomfort, Meena began to stomp her stiletto heels that produced an obnoxiously loudly _click clack _as she walked. This successfully caused some of the attention to fall on her instead of Molly. Together they nosily walked towards the elevator, both of them ignoring the glares thrown their way as the do so.

"So, do you have any idea who this anonymous donor is?" Molly asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I have no idea. But, he is very adamant in duplicating that New York article. At first I declined his offer, the experiment seemed too simple, and a waste of my time. But the price he was willing to pay was too large to ignore. My boss had a private meeting with him to ensure he was sane, and could actually pay the large sum of money he was offering us. Apparently he is sane, and has very deep pockets that are full of cash. At the end of the meeting, my boss had decided that this experiment was to be deemed extremely important. He told me that I couldn't work on anything else until this one was completed." Meena turned her heady slightly towards Molly, her lips pursed slightly, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I think it's strange. Why give this assignment to me specifically? It's a really simple experiment that the other interns or students could easily do themselves. Why would he want me to stop working on my more challenging experiments, ones that would have more profound results, to do this one? The best outcome of this experiment is maybe a date, why is this one so important?" Meena pondered quietly to Molly, who returned her puzzle expression. When the elevator opened, Meena shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Did he give any indication on who he had chosen to participate in this study?" Molly asked as Meena suddenly stopped in front of a large metal door. Meena quickly swiped her card which was followed immediately with the satisfying click that indicated the door was now unlocked.

"No clue, but you'll be finding out shortly." Meena said excitedly, throwing a quick wink at Molly. "We're a little early, so you have some time to collect yourself. The experiment begins when both of you sit down on the chairs, sensors on the chair will signal the timer. Now, I'll be in a different room watching your reactions and taking notes. If for any reason you feel the need to leave the experiment then just send me a quick text and I will rescue you. No text message, no rescuing." Molly nodded her head at Meena's words, and flashed a brave smile in her direction. With a deep breath, and her head held high, Molly entered the room.

The room was small and very well lit. Three of the walls were painted a calming sky blue, while one wall was just a large mirror. In the middle of the room stood two plush, and comfy looking, white chairs that faced each other. Molly walked towards one of the chairs and slowly she sat down, her face morphed in one of bliss. These chairs were heaven on her lower lumbar.

The sound of two males talking behind the metal door caused Molly to straighten her back. She heard the door unlock, and held her breath as she watched the handle turn slowly to reveal… Sherlock.

Silence filled the room, as both of them seemed to have been momentarily stunned from each other's unexpected presence. She watched as Sherlock's right eyebrow rose slightly, and his lip twitching as he looked at her.

"You're not a smoking chimp." He stated, his brow descending back to its neutral position. Puzzled and surprised by his seemingly odd words, Molly nodded her head slowly, not knowing how else to respond.

"Stating the obvious is beneath you Sherlock." Mycroft's voice sounded from behind Sherlock. She watched as Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother's words an annoyed expression on his face. Mycroft lifted his umbrella and poked Sherlock in the middle of his back, which resulted in pushing Sherlock further inside the room. "I lied to you obviously. The smoking chimp is still alive. You're here to assist with an experiment that Dr. Hooper is in. Do behave." Mycroft said with a mischievous smirk on his lips. He then turned around and firmly shut the door behind him.

"Molly." Sherlock said with a small nod of his head.

"Hi Sherlock." Molly said softly with a small wave hello. She sighed quietly and walked past him towards the door. She ignores the way his lips turned into a small frown as she squeakily walked towards the door, her hand outstretched to jiggle the handle.

"Of course it automatically locks. Could you pick it open?" Molly asked, her gaze focused on the unmoving handle.

Sherlock gently placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully guided her away from the handle. She watched as he knelt down to the floor, his eye measuring the lock. He then reached into his belstaff and in a routine like manner, he placed the tension wretch into the hole. He calculatedly eyed the slot and reached into his lock-picking wallet to choose the appropriate pick. In a fluid motion, he raised the pick out of the wallet and slide it above the tension wretch.

"What social experiment did you volunteer for?" Sherlock asked, his gaze focused on the lock in front of him. With his left hand, he held the tension wretch steady, while his right hand made the minuscule adjustments that are needed for him to properly pick the lock.

"The New York Times did an experiment a month ago where they asked couples to stare into each other's eyes for four straight minutes. Apparently, that's all it takes to feel a connection. I was here to test the results of that experiment." Molly smiled at Sherlock's back, her hand brushing away a stray hair as she waited patiently for Sherlock to open the door.

A flash of thunder quickly crossed Sherlock's face as he heard Molly's words. Slowly he stood up to face her, a look of indifference on his face as he met her puzzled gaze. "You were hoping to feel a connection with someone after four minutes of intense eye locking?" Molly nodded her head at Sherlock's question, her face confused as to why he stopped picking the lock.

"I see." Sherlock said, his tone biting as he cocked his head to the side to regard her. "What was the outcome you were hoping for? If you did in fact feel a connection with some stranger, what did you want to happen after this experiment?"

"Well, I was hoping for dinner." Molly said casually, followed with a quick nod of her head. Sherlock's face quickly dropped its mask of indifference, and was replaced with one of pure shock and outrage.

"Dinner!" He cried in a scandalized voice. He then took two steps away from her and placed both hands under his chin, as he shut his eyes, his nose still flaring with disbelief as he entered his mind palace.

Molly didn't know how long Sherlock would stay in his mind palace, and with her stomach beginning to growl, she decided to text Meena to open the door. Just before she could send a text message though, Sherlock's eyes shot open, a large cherish cat grin appeared on his face as he stared intently at her.

"I could do dinner." He stated in a voice that was huskier than his normal tone. He strode across the room in five quick strides and sat himself on one of the plush white chairs. She watched as he pulled his phone out, his thumbs dancing quickly across his phone's screen. Shaking her head at his odd behaviour, Molly calmly walked towards the only unoccupied chair in the room.

"Sherlock, are you sure you want to do this?" Molly asked, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the chair, and Sherlock. A swishing signal fills the air as Sherlock sends his text message, an irritated sigh leaving his lips as he turned his face up to look at Molly. His facial expression one of boredom and annoyance.

"I'm sure." He said as he gestured for Molly to sit. With a nod of her head, that was more for her own benefit than Sherlock's, she sat down, her hands immediately placed themselves on her lap as she nervously fiddled with her thumbs. A loud beep filled the room, which signaled that the four minutes had begun.

Her first thought as she reluctantly looked into his eyes, were how beautiful the colour of his irises were. Irises that changed as frequently as the London weather in springtime.

Her second thought as she met his intense stare was how difficult it was to fight her natural instinct and not look away from him.

As the seconds ticked by, she watched as his brows would furrow slightly, a calculated expression on his face as he regarded her. A small hum left his lips as he leaned forward slightly.

"The shade of brown in your eyes reminds me of a small mahogany closet. Specifically, a small mahogany closet that was in the home of a kind Russian couple. That closet had kept me well hidden for two hours." He stated casually, his lips turned factually upwards as he spoke.

"Sherlock, we can't talk!" Molly whispered quietly, a blush covering her cheeks as she briefly looks away from his gaze.

"Molly, you are not supposed to look away." Sherlock abolished with a serious and no nonsense tone. He then crossed his arms over his chest a small pout forming on his lips. "Who told you we couldn't talk?" Sherlock asked his brows furrowing slightly.

"The New York Article, and Meena!" Molly whispered quietly, a small smile appearing on her face when Sherlock's pout increased. Sherlock's lips. Sherlock tilted his head towards her, his brow furrowing further at her words.

"Who is this Meena person?" Sherlock asked after a few brief moments of silence passed by them.

"She's my friend, and she really needs us to stay quiet." Molly replied back, her eyes imploring Sherlock to stop talking. Silently he nods his head, and the room silenced immediately as their eyes met.

Suddenly in Molly's peripheral vision she sees it.

A stray hair had escaped from her loose pony tail, and had fallen across her face. She immediately tries not to think about the way that strand of hair tickles her face with every breath she takes. But soon it becomes too much, and without removing her gaze from Sherlock's, she attempts to push the strand of hair away.

Sherlock's eyes seem to dance with mirth, a smile on his lips, as she continues to miss that elusive lock of hair. She watched as he moved closer to her, his right hand reaching for the lose hair, and gently he tucked it behind her ear.

Her cheeks flush red and nervously she bit her lip. His smile dropped slightly, his eye's growing darker with intensity. His right hand gently caresses her cheek as he leans closer towards her. She swallowed thickly when she saw his eyes dart to her lips. When he meets her gaze again she gasps quietly at how dilated his pupils are. Her eyes fall onto his lips, her heart beating rapidly in her chest when she saw his lips turn into a small smile.

The moment is effectively ruined when she placed her weight on her foot to move closer to him. The weight was enough to send a shrill squeak from her shoes. Molly breaks their eye contact to bury her head in her hands. She just had a moment with Sherlock, a moment that would probably never happen again. A loud groan of mortification left her lips at that thought.

"These shoes are going to be the death of me." She admits to him freely, a tense chuckle leaving her lips as she shakes her head back and forth.

"Molly, you're not supposed to talk." Sherlock reminded her in a calm voice. He then bent forward and gently removed her hands from her face. His lips quirking in a soft smile when she finally met his gaze. "You're not supposed to look away either." He repeats his words from earlier to her.

"It's a habit." Molly whispered softly to him, which caused him to smirk slightly at her and nod his head.

"I think we should just leave. We've talked for more than half of the experiment, and we've both looked away." Molly admitted to him quietly. Sherlock nodded his head in agreement. He leapt off his chair excitedly, and held out his hand to help Molly stand.

"I would very much like to share an appetizer with you." Sherlock said with what could only be described as a lustful tone.

"You want to order an appetizer? Are you that hungry?" Molly asked. Her head tilted in confusion at Sherlock's erratic behaviour.

"I am starved." Sherlock said, his back towards her as he knelt in front of the door to once again pick the lock.

"I'm quite hungry myself. What do you want to have as an appetizer? I'm in the mood for breadsticks. But I'm up for anything really." At Molly's words Sherlock once again abandoned the door and stared at Molly. A look of understanding slowly dawning onto his face.

"Dinner wasn't a euphemism. You really meant dinner." Sherlock said contemplatively. He hummed lightly and looked at Molly surprised face and waved his hand in nonchalant manner. "No matter. That's not important." He then walked towards Molly, and stood in front of her as his right hand reached out to once again caress her cheek gently. " What is important is you, and how I would very much like to kiss you."

"Oh?" Molly asked her face and voice matching how stunned she felt at his words. The sound of an object hitting the wall behind the mirror, shook Molly out of her dumbfounded state. A tangent of profanities and her name were sworn behind the mirror. Clearly, Meena was not impressed with her reaction.

Sherlock clearing his throat brought her attention back towards him, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and drew her closer to his chest. A bashful smile grew on Molly's face as she placed both hands onto of his chest, the feel of his pounding heart under her fingertips causing her to grow with confidence. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly onto his. A soft moan left her lips when Sherlock pulled her closer to his chest, and deepened their tender kiss.

The sound of the door unlocking was what finally broke the couple apart. With their hands interlocked, they both walked out of the room wearing large smiles. Their eyes bright with excitement for dinner.


End file.
